Traps
If you want a document that has all traps plus locks inside, go to this link (Google Docs). Click Here! ZA BOSS KOT created this! Link to ZA BOSS KOT's Account: Click Here! Please comment on this! Info Traps are upgradable items that can be placed in the player's dungeon in order to make their base harder to loot. All traps start with a base damage of 5. Traps can be upgraded up to level 46, carrying unique appearances through levels 1-6, 7-14, 15-35, and 36-46. From levels 1-29, each time you upgrade a trap it increases the amount of damage it deals by 1. Levels 30-46 will increase this number to 2. For example, the damage of a level 30 trap is 34, and the damage of a level 46 trap is 66. Life Traps decrease the health in players attempting to steal from other players' dungeons. To achieve three stars, a player must reach the dungeon's totem with at least 80% of their health left. For two stars it's anywhere between 20%–79% of their health. Anywhere below 20% and a player will only get one star. For each star lost, the probability of successfully stealing a Gem will decrease from 50% with three stars, to 5% with 1 star, not counting Throne bonuses or Gem Defense Chance. The Gold a player steals will also be decreased for each star lost. Ranging from the 100% of Gold you steal with three stars, to 25% of that Gold with two stars, down to 5% of that Gold with one star, not counting the use of a Double Gold Potion. This means that it is important to create a dungeon that will cause at least more than 30% of a players' health to be lost before they reach your totem. The more effectively this is done, the less likely your gem will be stolen. To make other players' health dwindle more quickly, it's encouraged to increase the levels of your traps. After 7 deaths, the trap which has dealt the most damage will be deactivated, often making it easier for the attacker. Unless you upgrade your traps, you may face attackers who still have plenty of health left after a trap has been deactivated by number of deaths. Blade The Blade (AKA Saw) is a Stationary Trap that will kill the thief on contact. Keep in mind that its spinning teeth are not part of the hitbox. Red Guardian The Red Guardian is a Mobile Trap that will kill the thief on contact. It moves back and forth along a player-determined horizontal or vertical path, which must be at least 3 blocks long. It will slow down towards the end of its path, before changing direction. It can also move through terrain. Keep in mind that its back spikes and hands are not part of the hitbox. Cannon The Cannon is a stationary Projectile Shooter Trap that fires bullets in a single direction, which will kill the thief on contact. The Cannon itself does not cause any harm; only its projectiles are lethal. The Cannon will still function normally if it is inside a wall, so long as it is only 1 block deep and facing air. As of update 2.28, the cannon can be placed in 8 directions at 45° angles. Seeker Bird The Seeker Bird (AKA Fly) is a Mobile Trap that will kill the thief on contact. It chases the thief around the dungeon, at a slightly slower pace than them. It cannot move through terrain, and always attempts to move directly towards the player, meaning it will sometimes press along walls (and sometimes spins around and might change its course when coming in contact with other traps: an advantage is that it stops for half a second when colliding head on with another trap). Unless it is trapped in a corner, it will always continue to move towards the player. Keep in mind that its wings, stinger, and headwear are not part of the hitbox. Homing Cannon The Homing Cannon is a stationary Projectile Shooter Trap that fire bullets in the thief's direction. The Homing Cannon's projectiles look and function identically to the Cannon's projectiles. Again, the Cannon itself does not cause any harm, only its projectiles do. Spinner The Spinner, (AKA Blue Guardian) is a Mobile Trap that will kill the thief on contact. The Spinner moves clockwise in a player-determined circle. The larger the radius of the circle, the faster the Spinner will move. This means that, regardless of the radius of the spinner, it will always complete a full cycle in the same amount of time. It can also move through terrain. Keep in mind that its back spikes are not part of the hitbox. Ricochet The Ricochet is a Mobile Trap that will kill the thief upon contact. It moves diagonally, and will bounce off in a 90 degree angle from any terrain four times before reversing its direction. The Ricochet's upgrade costs are significantly more expensive than that of other traps.Also, it had a glitch which when it was disabled, it would fly in a random degree angle. This has been fixed. Gravity Switch The Gravity Switch was introduced in Update 2.4. It is technically not a trap, as it deals no damage and cannot be upgraded, like Platforms. When a player comes in contact with it, gravity is reversed. After being activated, it can not be reactivated again for the duration of the current attempt. 2016-07-02 17.39.10.png|Unactivated Gravity Switch 2016-07-02 17.34.39.png|Activated Gravity Switch Antigravity_frei.png|Antigravity switch Lil' Scorcher The Lil' Scorcher (AKA Dragon) is a Stationary Trap and it was introduced in Update 2.9. It is seemingly a dragon, poking its head through a hole. The Dragon itself does not cause any harm; only its fire is lethal. The Lil' Scorcher's upgrade costs are significantly more expensive than that of other traps. Scorcher1.png|Level 1-6 Scorcher2.png|Level 7-14 Scorcher3.jpg|Level 15-35 Li'l Scorcher (Dragon).jpg|Level 36 and above Li'l Scorcher (Dragon).jpg|Level 36-42 Roaster The Roaster is a stationary trap introduced in update 2.24. It is an unknown monster trapped in a cage. When you are touching walls or floor of the dungeon, an orange circle grows around you unless you jump or drop down. If the circle is full, it causes harm, and like all the other traps, sends you back to the door. See the picture below (also created by ZA BOSS KOT!) for all the roaster levels! Warder The Warder is a Mobile Trap that was introduced with update 2.26. It was called "the Moose" when it first appeared as an April fools joke on the official King of Thieves facebook page on April 1st, 2018. It moves back and forth along a player-determined horizontal or vertical path with no minimal length. It changes directions instantly, with no slow down at the end of the path. It can also move through walls. It fires bullets in a single direction, which will kill the thief on contact. The Warder itself does not cause any harm; only its projectiles do damage. The Warder also fires faster than the Cannon and Homing Cannon. Bloodhound The Bloodhound (AKA "Chainsaw") is a Mobile Trap in the form of a "moving chainsaw" that was introduced with update 2.28 on August 6th, 2018. It can be placed on surfaces or within walls (but doesn't then). When the player touches the surface where the Bloodhound is, the trap moves with a short delay, but very quickly towards the player and stops at the end of the surface. It doesn't cross gaps. Even though it's a saw, the Bloodhound has a larger hitbox than the Blade which makes typical "saw jumps" impossible. The hitbox also extends past the bottom of the trap - when placed inside a wall, floor or ceiling, the Bloodhound still kills players that way. Upgrades Each trap can upgrade to level 45 and has a graphic change at levels 7, 15 and 36. (Note that these costs do not apply to the Ricochet and Lil' Scorcher trap, which are more expensive to upgrade) This table shows upgrade info for the Lil' Scorcher and Ricochet. Spells There is a spell that could decrease the upgrade time of your traps. This spell is called as Trap Engineer. You could decrease the time depending on what your spell level is. You do need to feed it the eggs for the level to increase. You could see the cost of the spell at the Ancient Totem, then search for the spell and click on the Information sign labeled 'i' at the top left corner of the spell. Remember, this spell is permanent, so you can't get the eggs back after upgrading the spell. For the normal traps, here are as follows: Trivia * All living traps and the Homing Cannon are shown to be one-eyed. * The Gravity Switch Trap causes no damage but it's very effective as a confusion for attackers. Category:Traps Category:Game elements Category:Upgradable